nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
The Pinkprint
The Pink Print (or The Pinkprint) is the upcoming third studio album by Nicki Minaj. The album will be released in 2014. The buzz single, "Lookin Ass" was released on February 12, 2014, and a street single was released on April 7, titled "Chi-Raq" featuring Chicago rapper Lil Herb. Background Minaj firstly mentioned her third studio album in December 2012, when she nicknamed it "The Pinkprint"Twitter: YUP! > RT @Quinton_Minaj @NICKIMINAJ will you name album #3 Pink Friday: The Pinkprint? #REUPNOV19 Retrieved January 2, 2013. but later, in April 2013 at an interview with MTV News, she regretted it because she wants to start a "new era."Will Nicki Minaj Ditch 'Pink' In Her 'New Era'? Retrieved June 23, 2013. On May 28, 2013 in an interview with Peter Rosenberg, she said that she was going to "feed the core hip-hop fan" with her next project, and her desire to get back to her essence, returning to the place where she was before her debut album.Rap-Up.com: Nicki Minaj Buries Beef with Peter Rosenberg, Returns to Hip-Hop Roots on Third Album Retrieved May 30, 2013. Minaj yield more information about the album in September in various interviews where she reiterated her intention of not "rushing things up" because she wanted the album to be "perfect,"Nicki Minaj Sets Record Straight on Collaborating with Miley Cyrus - YouTube Retrieved September 27, 2013. and that she begun writing that month.E! Online: Nicki Minaj Talks Miley Cyrus, American Idol and Acting With Cameron Diaz Retrieved September 25, 2013. On November 3 in an interview at the Power 105.1 Powerhouse, she said she was not "putting a limit" to the album, and was unsure of how many songs she wanted to record which was something new for her. She also said that she wouldn't forget the pop fans, and that everyone will love the album for the "feel good sounds and lyrics".Nicki Minaj interview at The Breakfast Club Power 105.1 - YouTube Retrieved January 17, 2013. On January 14, 2014, Minaj revealed that her favorite song has the initials "GP". In addition to this, she said that she already had a name for the album.imagizer.imageshack.us/v2/xq90/542/0s7l.png Retrieved January 17, 2014. Minaj called her album "The Pink Print" on February 14 at an interview with Angie Martinez of Hot 97 and she has been calling the album like that since then. She also mentioned that it won't have a release date until is finished; she said she will "see how it goes."Nicki Minaj calls Angie Martinez about "The Angie Review" launch YouTube Retrieved February 14, 2014. On April 13, at the MTV Movie Awards, Minaj confirmed the release of a "couple of joints in a couple of weeks."Nicki Minaj talks about her new album 'The Pink Print' also -- her dress, the Other Woman, acting - YouTube. Retrieved April 20, 2014. The next day, she tweeted "Cinco De Mayo", which in English means "May 5th" to which many believe is the release of something huge.Twitter: Cinco De Mayo Retrieved April 20, 2014. On April 22, at the premiere of her acting-debut film The Other Woman, Minaj carried out multiple interviews where she disclosed information respecting her third album. At an interview with MTV News, she teased the release of a new track around the first days of May which will be nothing like her previously released heavy rap songs "Lookin Ass" and "Chi-Raq", or like her pop-friendly hit singles "Starships and "Super Bass". She added that she will "just do what her heart tells her to do" and that she is not mandatorily trying to do hip-hop tracks, she's just doing it.Nicki Minaj Says 'Hell No' To Another 'Super Bass' - MTV News. Retrieved April 22, 2014. With Access Hollywood, she confirmed that the album will be "very personal", which her new natural look reflect that.Nicki Minaj's Makeunder - Is It Her New Look? - Access Hollywood. Retrieved April 22, 2014. With the Insider, she denied rumors of her album being released on May 5, but confirmed that something will be released that day.Nicki Minaj Talks New Album - YouTube. Retrieved April 22, 2014. Recording In an interview with MTV on February 28, 2013, Minaj told them that she would start recording the new album when she'll finish shooting her single "High School": "I'm about to shoot another single off The Re-Up. And then I'll start working on that follow-up album. I'll be doing it here in L.A. while I'm shooting 'Idol,'", said Minaj.Will Nicki Minaj Break Up With 'Idol' For New Album? Retrieved March 29, 2013. However on the ''American Idol'' season 12 finale, on May 16, Minaj confirmed that she will start recording her third album in July.Nicki Minaj interview after 'American Idol' season 12 finale Retrieved September 21, 2013. During the summer, Minaj was in New York City meeting with producers for the album, in addition to planning and observing for inspiration where she did not write any material. She begun writing the album as of September. In November 2013, she locked down in the studio for two more months to really focus on the project.Nicki Minaj Says She's Excited About "New Sound" Of Next Solo Album HipHop DX Retrieved February 23, 2014. As of February 14, 2014, she has not finished recording the album. Composition The musical style will be something she has never done before with a blend of her debut album, Pink Friday, and her reissue album, The Re-Up.Twitter: REUP hands down> RT @Flawless_EhEhF1: @NICKIMINAJ Will your 3rd album be more like the ReUp or Reloaded? #REUPNOV19 Retrieved January 2, 2013.YouTube Nicki Minaj Plans for the Next Album Retrieved January 2, 2013. Lyrically speaking, she wants "to get back to her essence" before her debut, she wants to go back to her "hip-hop roots." Additionally, Minaj mentioned that she, as soon as she started composing, has just been writing hip-hop songs. Minaj said that she has a lot "to talk about" in the tracks: she has "experienced so much in the last year-and-a-half" that she will explore other themes which she did not do in her features songs. The album as a whole will be "very personal" and more "girly-er".Birdman Says Nicki Minaj's "The Pink Print" Will Have "A Little Bit Of Everything, But More Rap" - Hot New Hip Hop. Retrieved April 22, 2014. Release and promotion The album will be released in 2014. The exact release date is unknown but Minaj has revealed that the album will be released abruptly.Twitter: U may not know how... U may not know when... Just know... Retrieved April 20, 2014. Singles "Lookin Ass" was released as a buzz single for the album on February 12, 2014.Video: Nicki Minaj - Lookin Ass Nigga World Star Hip Hop Retrieved February 12, 2014. nickiminaj: Message Instagram. Retrieved February 14, 2014. She shoot the music video on January 31, 2014, at Twentynine Palms, California code named "Back to Red"Twitter: Shootin Retrieved February 1, 2014.Casting African American Male Models For Nicki Minaj Music Video (Twentynine Palms , California) Retrieved February 5, 2014. On April 7, she released a street single called "Chi-Raq" which may or may not make the album. Tour Nicki has stated numerous times that a tour would soon follow the release of the album. No other details have been released. Songs Confirmed songs These are confirmed songs affiliated or recorded around the album. They may or may not be on the album. *"Lookin Ass" *"Chi-Raq" (as said by Lil Herb)Interview: Lil Herb Describes How He Linked With Nicki Minaj For "Chi-Raq" - Compex. Retrieved April 23, 2014. *Minaj confirmed, on January 14, 2014, that there is a song with the initials GP and its her favorite song from the album. Unconfirmed songs These are songs hinted by producers and writers working with Nicki, but not either confirmed by her or released prior to the album: Minaj confirmed that DJ Khaled gave her something for her album which she "really love."Good Morning Barbz!!!!! Posted by Nicki Minaj. Retrieved on June 4, 2013. That song could have turned out to be "I Wanna Be With You" which was rumored to originally be her song. Pharrell Williams may produce or be featured on a song from the album. On June 3, Minaj said at a blog that she and Williams were "conjuring up some surprises" from the third album. On August 16, Minaj uploaded a picture of her and Pharrell in the studio.MyPinkFriday.com Nicki Minaj hits the studio with Pharrell Retrieved August 17, 2013. Minaj confirmed on September 26 that a picture of her, Mike Will Made It, and Miley Cyrus (which was rumored to be a collaboration between Cyrus and her)Rap-Up.com: Miley Cyrus and Nicki Minaj Hit the Studio Retrieved August 8, 2013. was actually Will making some beats for her album. This make Mike the only confirmed producer for the album. Producer NizzyJ probably produced a song for the album because SB called him and he locked himself in the studio for two months.Twitter: Since Sbs call I locked myself in encore studios making beats everyday for 2months for one purpose. The production speaks for itself. Retrieved January 17, 2014. He also said that he will be "responsible for sending Roman on a massacre" with the beat he made.Twitter:Ill be responsible for sending Roman on a massacre with this new beat omggggg I'm literally insane!!!!!! Retrieved January 17, 2014. On March 25, NizzyJ released a snippet of a beat he madenizzyj: Be legendary #thegrindneverstops #studio #2014wetakingover #wakeup #weouthere #younotthere #certifiedhits #letsgo �� Retrieved March 26, 2014. and later he said "making a banger for Wayne and Nicki".Twitter: "Makin a banger for Wayne and Nicki" - @NizzyJBeats http://instagram.com/p/kvLJmxvpAa/ THIS BEAT IS HOT! Retrieved March 26, 2014. He did not revealed if the beat was for Nicki's album or Wayne's album, neither if its a confirmed song.Twitter: “@FrankieMaraj: @NizzyJBeats sooo is it for The Pink Print or nah???? Lol ��” yall think ima snitch �������� Retrieved March 26, 2014. Boi-1da, who has already collaborated with Minaj, was in the studio with SB, in November 2013, as seen in the picture he uploaded on Instagram.Photo of theboi1da Retrieved January 17, 2014. On January 25, Ester Dean posted a picture in Instagram where she is in Minaj's studio with the caption "Right where I'm suppose 2 be 'work hard play later'".esterdean: Right where I'm suppose 2 be "work hard play later" Retrieved February 1, 2014. On February 3, Rico Beats posted a picture on Instagram in the studio with SB producing something for Nicki.ricobeats: My nigga @sbstunts was like "nigga u better come up wit some Heat for this Nicki album DONT FUCK AROUND!!. �������� Retrieved February 10, 2014. On March 7, Nicki posted a video on Instagram in the studio with producer Sermstyle.nickiminaj: Geordie bitches!!!... New Castle, UK!!!! Serm got me crackin up in here!!! Retrieved March 10, 2014. On March 17, producer Hitmaka posted a picture of him and Minaj with the caption "Yo mac n cheese ain't pop'n tho @nickiminaj ������������ My Bro @iam_martez got her right!!!!! #StayTuned" and then tweeted "Can't wait for y'all too see and hear what I've been up to!!! I promise you will very soon!!! #LookAtGod."@hitmaka: Yo mac n cheese ain't pop'n tho @nickiminaj ������������ My Bro @iam_martez got her right!!!!! #StayTuned - Instagram Retrieved March 17, 2014.Twitter: Can't wait for y'all too see and hear what I've been up to!!! I promise you will very soon!!! #LookAtGod Retrieved March 17, 2014. On March 22, Kane Beatz posted a picture on Instagram where it seems to be Nicki's studio.kanebeatz: My engineer and mixer @sk8teboardbee put in work last night in the session! #TheBuilding Retrieved March 28, 2014. On March 27, Nicki posted a picture on Instagram with producer Kane Beatz; the same picture was posted by Kane with the caption "Quick break from studio clownin."nickiminaj: :p @kanebeatz xo Retrieved March 28, 2014.kanebeatz: Quick break from studio clownin. #nickithebest Retrieved March 28, 2014. On April 18, Minaj asked her fans to send her tour pics because she was writing a song for them.Twitter: Barbz, send me tour pictures. Writing a song for u today. Retrieved April 20, 2014. After various fans sent her pictures, she tweeted that she made "a new laugh on a new song" and it's even weirder than her laugh at the "Freaks" song, and at the end said "you'll hear it soon."Twitter: Did a new laugh on a new song. It's not the "freaks" laugh. It's even weirder. Don't even know how it happened. You'll hear it soon Retrieved April 20, 2014. It is unknown if the song is from the album or an unofficial release. References }} Category:Studio albums Category:The Pink Print Category:2014